The earth maiden
by ShayminPrincessKim
Summary: A 17-year-old boy named Steve searches for the one thing that will enable him to win the affection of the girl of his dreams, Claire. To find it he must discover the story of the Earth Maiden aka Juna Ariyoshi, the mysterious yet charming Guardian of the forest who fights to protect her world.
1. In Thneedville

A spotlight hit the stage as a girl with orange hair pointed at the sides and bright pink eyes wearing a tight pink bodysuit with a transparent scarf and she turns towards the readers "Konichiwa everybody and the thank you for coming." The girl said reading a quote card. "I am Juna Ariyoshi and I speak for the trees, so listen if you please regarding the story your about to read. It actually happened take it from me. But there's more than the story on the page now pay attention while I'll set the stage." As she said this the curtain behind her moved as the background.

The Scene switched to a dark scene where a glowing sign said "Thneedvile." "We open in Thneedvile. A town that they say that was plastic and fake and they liked it that way." Juna Narrated as dawn erupted "A town without nature not one little tree. What happened to them! Que the music and you'll see."

We see a man picking up what looked like a water jug but was actually emptied thing of purified air as peppy music started to play. A 17 year old boy with Auburn hair and blue eyes wearing a jean jacket, brown dog collar, yellow shirt, green cameo pants, and dark brown boots while putting on a helmet as he ran down the steps and onto a motorized scooter as people came out singing like musical number in a movie.

Everybody: In Thneedville, It's a brand new dawn!

With brand new cars, and houses and lawns. Here in got-all-that-we-need-ville!

A man named Shigure Sohma drove off a huge car drove off with other cars just like it. A boy named Blackstar was blowing up a plasitc bush but a little too much to where it exploded.

In Thneedville, we manufacture our trees. Each one is made in factories. And uses 96 batteries!

We see what looked like trees with lightbulb like leaves as a young girl swung on a tire swing. As one man opens on with 96 batteries falling out. A man named Mr. Stoppable took one of the Air jugs and brought them into a house owned by a woman named Kairi as he put the jug ontop of a weird machene as Kairi Paid him and Mr. Stoppable smells the bill.

Kairi: In Thneedville, the air's not so clean.

Mr. Stoppable: So we buy it fresh. IT COMES OUT THIS MACHINE!

Madam. It's Satisfactions-guaranteed-ville!

Mr. Stoppable went out of the house as he dance along with the other people.

In Thneedville, we don't want to know

Where the smog and trash, and chemicals go.

We see a pond with fake fish as the people pretended to fish as a little boy named Zatch swam in the water which looked perfectly normal but as his bookkeeper, Kiyo took him out he glowed bright green.

Zatch: I JUST WENT SWIMMING, AND NOW I GLOW!

We see a snowboarding center as people snowboard or ski.

In Thneedville we have fun year-round;

We surf and snowboard right in town.

We thank the Lord for all we've got,

Including this brand new parking lot! PARKING LOT! Paaaarking lot!

As they sang this a large blimp appeared over the city.

Oh, look it's-

A face appeared on the blimp showing a blue skinned man with black hair in a mini mullet and black eyes with a scar down his right eye, a blue out fit with a black belt, black boots and gloves.

Drew Theodore P Lipsiki aka Dr. Drakken! (Dr. Drakken!)

The man who found a way to sell air.

Dr. Drakken got off his chair and went out of the blimp with a woman named Shego.

Dr. Drakken: And became a zillionaire!

Dr. Drakken jumped off the blimps back and opened a parachute which had his name on the back. The boy from earlier was buying a helicopter from a shop as the people kept singing.

Townspeople: IN THNEEDVILLE! IN THNEEDVILLE!

(hip hooray, hip hooray, hip hip hooray!)

A parade went through town as Mr. Stoppable pushed the marcher out of the way and took up the baton.

In Thneedville, we love living this way.

Mr. Stoppable: It's like living in paradise!

IT'S PERFECT! And that's how it will stay!

(oh yeah!)

Here in Love-The-Life-We-Lead-Ville,

Destined-To-Succeed-Ville, We-Are-All-Agreed-Ville!

We're happy here in Thhhhh-THNEEDVILLE!


	2. Hearing about Tamaki

The boy from before kept driving and stopped and smiled as he pulled out a plane he bought from the store as he used the remote to fly the plane across the street and ontop of a house "Yes!" He shouted dropping the remote on the ground as he ran over to the house pressing the door bell about 6 times and smiles as the door opens to girl around his age with reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail and grey eyes wearing a low cut pink vest over a black short sleeved shirt, jeans and brown boots and the boy got a love stuck look on his face. "Oh hi Steve." The girl replied.

The boy, Steve shook his head "Oh hi Claire." He said. "Did you ball land in my backyard again?" The girl, Claire asked. "What?" He said with a laugh "It was a model airplane this time." "Hey do you want to see something cool. Well come on." Claire said as she walked in leaving the door open for Steve. He smirked spraying some breathe spray in his mouth before walking in.

Claire covered his eyes until she walked him out to the backyard and removed his hands as Steve looked up at the back of the house with a painting of what looked like trees with different colored cotton like puffs on top. "Whoa!" Steve shouted walking over "Did you pain this?" "Do you like it?" She asked. "Are you kidding. Their cool. What are they?" Steve asked "Their trees real ones they use to grow everywhere. People say their tuffs were as soft as silk and they smelled as sweet as a Beautifies milk. "Wow what does that even mean?" Steve asked as he scratched the back of his neck. "I know right?"

Claire grabbed Steve's hands and laid back on the ground sending her leg into his stomach sending him sprawling behind her. "Oh yeah." Steve said in a wheeze considering Claire knocked the air out of him. "All I want in the world is to see a real living tree. Growing in my backyard." Steve suddenly got an idea "Well If I'm just thinking out loud here. If a guy got you one…" "Well I'd marry him on the spot. But I bet that sounds crazy." Claire said interrupting him. "Does that sound crazy?" "No not crazy." Steve said but cleared his throat calming down "Not crazy at all."

Later…

Steve was sitting in a room with two people: The first was a man with spiked red hair and green eyes with triangle tattoos under his eyes wearing a black cloak. This is Steve's roommate, Axel.

The other was a woman with long light blonde hair tied in two ponytails and brown eyes with a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead wearing a green jacket over a kimono like top with a blue obi, dark blue shorts, and brown sandals. This is Tsunade, Axel and Steve's Caretaker.

Steve was poking what looked like jello like food "Steve don't play with your food you either Ms. Tsunade." Axel said. Tsunade was bouncing the broccoli like food until it bounced of the plate and landed it in her mouth. "So Axel do you know if there's a place where I can get a real tree?" Steve asked. "Steve we already have a tree it's the latest model." Axel said. "Yeah, I mean a real tree t-t-that grows out of the ground and whatever like a real tree." Steve said. "Really you'd want a dirty messy lump of wood that just grows out of the ground and does what? I don't even know what it does or what it's purpouse is." Axel said.

Axel pointed out the window at the lightbulb tree and said "Look at what we got, a Oak amatic. The only tree with it's own remote." Axel said holding up a remote. "Summer, Autum, Winter…" As he said this pressed the button which turned the lightbulbs turn Green for summer, orange for autumn and blue for winter "And Disco."

He pressed the button as the Hustle by Van McCoy began to play as Axel started humming doing a bunch of disco moves. "Ugh Axel stop it hurts." Steve groaned, he hated when he did this. "Come on Steve dance with the tree." "Please stop Axel." Steve said as Axel groaned as he turned it off "So what if I said I need a tree? Where would I go? What would I do?" Steve asked. "Well you would have to go and see Tamaki Suoh." Tsunade said as she tried to cut her food. "Who?" Steve asked. "Tsunade it's not time for one of your magical fables. Ok?" Axel said. "Oh that's right, I'm old and I can't remember where I last left my necklace." Tsunade said. "Stand down that's not what I meant." Axel said. "No really I think I lost it. Do you mind looking around for me?" Tsunade asked. "Sure Tsunade." Axel said as he left the room.

Tsunade smirked as she pulled her necklace out of her jacket pocket and put it on. "Ok here's the deal Steve, Tamaki is the man who knows what happened to the trees. You want one you have to find him." Tsunade explained. "Tamaki? Mhm. Now Tsunade is this a real thing your talking about now?" Steve asked skeptical. "Oh he's real alright." Tsunade said. "Well where can I find him?" Steve asked.

He noticed Tsunade wasn't in her seat and screamed as Tsunade appeared behind him. "Oh Geez." Steve said. Tsunade clapped her hands as the lights went out. "Far outside the town where grass never grows." Tsunade said in a spooky storytellers voice. "and the wind smells so sour when it blows." As she said this she closed the curtains making a ghostly wail making Steve laugh nervously "And no birds sing except for old crows! AAAAH!" Tsunade screamed behind Steve making him scream and fall over a ottoman but Tsunade caught him. "Quit doing that!" Steve snapped. "And that's where Tamaki Suoh lives." Tsunade said as she dropped him. "Hey!" He shouted. "Peope say if you bring him 15 cents, a nail and a great-great-great grandfather's snail shell, he'll tell you everything." Steve grabbed 3 nickles from the coin jar in his room, a nail from Axel's room and found a very old snail and put it in his pocket ready to go and find Tamaki.


End file.
